Pygmalion
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Based on the song. The King of Hoenn falls in love with a statue of a woman he can only meet in dreams. Desperate, he prays to the Gods to let her come alive. Can they be together? /StevenCynthia\ LoliShotaShipping


Gosh, I think I doubled the amount of stories in my account since the beginning of spring break...

Hi, Ten-Faced, still not-very-well-known-but-hoping-to-be here, with another Vocaloid songfic! It`s a **Steven/Cynthia**, or **LoliShotaShipping. **Odd name, but I love this shipping, and I think it needs more love, adding another thing on my to-do list.

Enjoy, and if anyone can, please vote on my poll!

Remember, I owe nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>There was once a King, long time ago, in Hoenn. His reign was peaceful and prosperous, and his people loved him. He was, however, most well-known for his wife. Their story first started on the King's twenty-first birthday, when a special gift was brought to him…<strong>

**.-._.-.**

A man with silver hair sat on a throne, dressed in a yellow silk shirt with a white toga over it. He wore golden sandals, laced up with the softest leather, and despite what his hair may have suggested, he was still only twenty-one. Currently, he was listening to another, older man talk.

"…and the people of Kanto send five hundred…" the king zoned out. He couldn`t help it, despite knowing that it was his duty to pay attention.

He was Steven Stone, King of Hoenn, and instead of doing actual work, he was listening to his herald drone on and on about the gifts the other regions had sent him for his birthday.

"And for a particular gift specially made just for his majesty by all regions…" that got his attention. The other regions managed to actually work together _without_ war breaking out? _Incredible. _They _really_ must love him. Or fear him.

"A statue of the personification of the Goddess of Beauty and the Crescent Moon, Lady Cresselia, the stone was mined by the people of Unova, brought to Sinnoh to be blessed, where the finest carvers of Kanto and Johto worked diligently for months to complete it for Your Royal Highness." As he spoke, a covered object on wheels was rolled into the throne room where he sat, impatient.

"Unveil it." He ordered, his curiosity peaked. From what he had heard, the marble of Unova was of very high quality, and he was always interested in stones.

The herald tugged the silk sheet off to reveal the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

**.-._.-.**

It was a statue of a lady, with billowy hair surrounding her face, covering one eye. The other eye was closed, as if she was only sleeping. The hair flowed down to the back of her knees, with stone flowers carved here and there.

Every last detail, from the hair to the dress, was perfect.

**.-._.-.**

Somehow, Steven went through the entire ceremonies without managing to burst out of the room in impatience. Once they were finished, he hurried to his chambers, where the stone woman was.

For a moment, all he could do was simply stare at her, stunned again. Then, quietly, he reached out and touched her cheek. It remained cold and hard.

He smiled bitterly. Why, had he expected anything to happen? She was only a statue!

Heart still heavy in an emotion he refused to acknowledge as disappointment, he went to bed.

**.-._.-.**

_He dreamed of the woman, and the events of the evening just played out again, where he would reach out and touch her cheek. Only, in the dream, the cheeks turned red. Before his eyes, she came to life, her hair changed to platinum blond, and her eyes a silver color, like his hair. Even her chiton became real, a soft fabric covering her. She had a light scent around her, something sweet, but what…._

_She smiled at him, but her eyes were depressed. She leaned close to him, her lips at his ear._

"_I want to meet you," she whispered._

**.-._.-.**

He sat up, face blazing. Hurriedly, he checked the statue, only to find it still and lifeless. Groaning at his naivety, he fell back into sleep.

**.-._.-.**

_Almost instantly, the dream continued. The woman was still alive, and smiling that same, sad smile._

"_This is ridiculous." He said aloud, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I can`t be on love with someone I haven`t even seen!" _

_She giggled quietly. "I can`t move in reality," she said, almost singing it in her soft voice. "The stone cages me." She looked into his eyes seriously, grey meeting grey. "Please save me."_

'Your Highness! Please, wake!'_ The vision distorted, and grew fuzzy._

"_No, wait!" he cried, but he woke._

**.-._.-.**

"Your Highness!" Annoyed, Steven blinked. Even though the dreams were only his imaginations, they were still very good. He could still smell the sweet-

Steven froze. "D-do you smell that?" he asked quietly.

The servant stopped shuffling and sniffed the air. "Now that you mention it, sir, there`s a hint of gardenia perfume in here." His face looked annoyed. "Must be one of the maids, playing around in the ladies' perfumes."

Steven ignored him. It meant that the dreams were partially real.

"I`ll save you," he whispered to the woman as the servant left. "I promise."

**.-._.-.**

"_What is your name?" asked Steven. He was dreaming again, and now, he saw the woman every time he slept._

_She paused. "My name is Cynthia."_

"_Well, Cynthia," he said, trying out the name. It fit her perfectly. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. "Smile, for the Gods gave you the most heavenly smile in the world."_

_She blushed, and sighed. "I want to smile at you in real life."_

_Steven felt wistful. "I`d like that." He felt himself growing dim, and groaned. Great, back to reality._

_He embraced her, not feeling anything, and watched everything fade to darkness._

**.-._.-.**

He immediately jumped out of bed, startling the servant, and went to Cynthia.

As he looked at her, he vowed to himself. _'Even if I die, I will bring you to life.'_ He thought, hoping that she could hear him. _'I swear.'_

**.-._.-.**

His life took on a timetable. Dream of Cynthia, wake, go and see Cynthia, eat a bite or two, barrel through work, tire himself by looking for more work, eat a little bit, pray to the Gods to bring her to life, work, and sleep.

"I just want to meet her in real life," he murmured as he kneeled at the altar of the God Cresselia. As he said the prayer, he felt an echo of his words in a familiar voice and a whiff of gardenia.

After an hour of silently beseeching the Goddess, he stood, feeling slightly weak. Then he fainted.

**.-._.-.**

"_Don`t over-exert yourself," whispered Cynthia as she stroked his head. In his dream, he was on his back, head on her lap, while she softly hummed and chastised him for getting himself weakened. "You could die."_

_He grabbed her small hand in his large ones. "I can`t lose you," he said, eyes determined. "Even for a second." But even as he spoke, the dream started to fade. They both sighed in disappointment._

"_You will _come_ to life!" he called, before he woke._

**.-._.-.**

For a week, he stayed in bed, the doctors around constantly to ensure that he didn`t overwork or tire himself, and finished his food, despite his lack of appetite.

Most of the time, he stared at Cynthia. Steven had insisted that the statue was moved into his rooms, and puzzled as they were, they dared not disobey in fear that it would cause him stress and harm.

**.-._.-.**

"_Why do you want to breathe?" he asked in one of the dreams. She shrugged, playing with a lock of her hair. "I want to be with you." She replied. "But I suppose that wish won`t ever come true."_

"_Don`t ever say that." He held her face, his hands gentle but voice and eyes firm. "Then my life isn`t worth living."_

_She suddenly sniffed, crystal tears falling down her cheek. "What`s wrong?"He asked, alarmed._

"_I always see you in your dreams, but you always wake up." She cried. "They`re just _dreams_!"_

_He held her as she sobbed. "Reality is cruel." She said at last, making him feel powerless, useless to do anything._

"_Well," for her sake, Steven kept his voice light and cheerful. "I`ll have to keep praying for a miracle, then. We can`t have you crying, can we?" she laughed, sounding a bit breathless._

**.-._.-.**

As soon as his physicians deemed him fit enough, he was at Cresselia`s Temple, burning incense and leaving sacrifices, praying for Cynthia`s life.

That night, the dreams were strange. Everything was covered in pink, yellow, and blue fog, and as much as he tried, he couldn`t reach Cynthia.

"Cynthia!" he bellowed, trying to run to the place where she was struggling against unseen bonds. "Cynthia!"

"Steven!" he heard her shriek. But no matter how much he ran, the unknown captors were faster, as she slowly started to grow farther and farther away.

"No! Cynthia!" desperate, he pushed himself even harder, but couldn`t reach her as the dream and her face started to fade. "No!"

**.-._.-.**

Steven sat up, tears of dissatisfaction falling down his face. His gut told him that he would never see Cynthia again in his dreams.

Wiping away the tears (if his father had been alive, he would have been embarrassed by him in fifteen different ways) he reached out to touch Cynthia`s face – and froze at the warmth.

Frantic, he patted her cheeks. He hadn`t been imagining it. The warmth was spreading. Before his eyes, she slowly came to life, the cold and stiffness giving way to heat and soft skin.

And then, agonizingly slow, she opened her eyes.

He had to be dreaming. It was one of the best dreams he had so far, which was saying something, but it couldn`t be real.

"Steven?" she whispered. His eyes widened. Not a dream.

"Cynthia?" he asked hoarsely. Suddenly, both were laughing as their legs and arms were entangled in a frenzied attempt to touch and embrace each other.

"I can _touch_ you!" he shouted, ecstatic.

"I can feel your hands!" she squealed back. Then, laughing, they hugged each other again.

"Lady Cresselia brought me to life." Explained Cynthia, once they had both stopped laughing.

"Now we`ll be together forever." He promised into her ears.

"Forever joyful." Agreed his queen.

**.-._.-.**

**And so, after sending word of their union, the two were married by the Goddess Cresselia herself. Many people who were at the ceremony were amazed at the new Queen`s beauty, and later insisted that Arceus himself would have taken her to be _his_ bride.**

**Whatever the God may have done, the King and Queen lived happily together forever.**

* * *

><p>I know, Pygmalion is suppose to have sculpted that himself, but geeze, he was a king! I highly doubt that kings went away hammering at pieces of stone to create pretty ladies! And Galatea was suppose to be carved out of ivory, not marble, but I had to change that!<p>

And gardenia perfume smells really nice. Just saying.

Weird rant that no one cares about aside, thank you for reading this, please review, help the Invisible Children, the usual, oh, and please will someone vote on my poll?

**~Ten-Faced~**


End file.
